Corpse Party: After Hell
by Gashe521
Summary: After going through the living hell called, Heavenly Host, a girl by the name of Naomi tries to prove the existence of a friend who died in the cursed halls of the very school that changed her life, and there is only one boy willing to help.


**Hello, my name is Gashe521 and this is my first Corpse Party story, so if you guys see mistakes please point them out and I will list your names at the beginning of the next chapter. Thank you and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party nor do I own any of the characters, the only characters I own are the ones I create.**

* * *

**Naomi's P.O.V**

Sometimes I start to doubt myself, my thoughts, my actions, or my personality, and doing this slowly drives me insane. But then again, I may already be insane, because being through the hell I went through can drive almost anyone insane. It wasn't that school that drove me insane, but the fact that I killed the person closest to me with my own hands. The lifeless, but terrified look on her face was burned into my very soul, haunting me every day-her cold, lifeless eyes-her lips locked in the position they were when she was thrashing for air, and even the scream. I stared at the wall for many hours, still seeing her there in front of me, but when I reach out to touch her she's gone. I even remember every detail about her, her un-modest nature, and the way she would always make inappropriate gestures around me, and even the way she looked at me when I saw her alive for the last time. The worst part is that nobody even remembers that she ever existed, except for the people that were there. So I was the only one faced with the reality of the situation, my best friend was dead and she didn't even get a funeral or a proper burial, but what she did get was to rot in a living hell, and live with the pain of her grisly death for the rest of eternity. When I talk about her, people label me crazy or insane without saying, but I know when they're doing it, because they begin talking to me like I am that of a kindergartner. But I know she existed and I know that she was my best friend, because I remember Seiko Shinohara. I know that it's probably nonsense, but I want to see her one last time, to see her smile, to see her laugh, and maybe even to see her cry just one last time, just to prove that I'm not insane.

I woke up, I was sitting against the wall of my room, and my back was aching. I look around at the various shelves in my room. Many of the shelves contained books from my childhood and others had stuffed animals lying atop them. I then look around at my wall and let my vision adjust to the lighting of my room. I noticed that the sun was not up yet, because of the moonlight shining through the nearly opaque curtains. Then I looked at my ceiling, then my sights dropped to my bed in which my mom had remade several days ago, it had bright pink covers and white pillows. It looked exactly the same as it had the day she made it, the covers were neatly fixed in a straight position, and the pillows were arranged side by side under the covers. I stood up too quick, fell back down, and hit my head against the wall. I cringed at the pain, and brought my hand up to feel my head. There was a medium sized lump on my head, it was probably going to start to hurt in a bit, so I just sat there still a little dazed. After a few minutes I built up the strength to stand up again, and I pushed myself up on my legs and leaned against the wall. I then proceeded to push myself off of it and walk on my own, I stepped cautiously through my room over to my door, I reached my hand out to touch the handle and stopped. I pressed my ear against the door to listen if anybody was coming, and after hearing no sound, I opened my door for the first time in about a week. I peered into the dark hallway only to see nothing but the end of the hallway and the stairs leading to the dining room and living room. There was also a door that was about 10 feet away from my door, it belonged to my mother's room. When it came to me talking to her about Seiko, she treated me like everyone else did, she talked to me like I was a child, and she tells me that Seiko never existed, but I deny it. I hate her, I hate everyone who doesn't believe me-I hate my mother, my classmates, and even my teachers. As I thought about this I slowly stepped onto the hard, wooden floor outside of my room, but as I put weight on the floor it made a high pitched creaking sound. I pulled back and lightly closed my door. I then put my ear against the door once more and listened closely to the sounds in the hallway, I heard nothing still. So I opened the door a crack and peeked through, I saw nobody in the hallway, then I looked to my mother's door, it was closed. I walked out into the hallway, making sure to make as minimal noise as possible, I didn't want to wake my mom up and have to deal with her. I was planning on proving Seiko's existence, but to do that I would need help from friends, and to get help I would need to go to school, and as much as I hated the idea I knew I had to do it to prove Seiko's existence. I didn't know how my friends would react to my rational thinking, but I wanted to try it. As soon as I got down the stairs I walked over to the coat hanger and grabbed my bag and picked up my shoes, then I stealthily walked back to my room and put my shoes on my bed, took my phone off my dresser, and texted all of my friends. I put my school items and cell phone in my bag, and then I put my shoes on, brushed my hair, brushed my teeth, and looked at my reflection. In my opinion I didn't look half bad, so I grabbed my bag and went out the door to wait for morning, because I didn't want to deal with my mom. The last thought I had before I walked out the door was "How will they react?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading **

**The next chapter is already in progress so don't worry it should be out in about a day.**


End file.
